


Être aimé en dépit de soi-même

by NathalieWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathalieWeasley/pseuds/NathalieWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: Prompts: “Don't ever change. Not for me; not for anybody else.” for Day Five at LJ's hp_may_madness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Être aimé en dépit de soi-même

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to E for the beta. Title from “Le bonheur suprême de la vie est la conviction d'être aimé pour soi-même, ou plus exactement, d'être aimé en dépit de soi-même. ” – Victor Hugo. English translation: “The supreme happiness of life is the conviction of being loved for yourself or more correctly being loved in spite of yourself.” Translated title underlined.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR. No copyright infringement is intended.

“C’mon Malfoy, Harry’s Head Auror. He can’t be seen with a bloody _Death Eater_ on his arm. Let alone one who wears bloody _eyeliner_.” Weasley snorted and took another gulp of his pint. 

Draco swallowed hard. He’d gotten this same reaction from everyone it seemed since he had come out a year ago. His father in particular appeared to have an aversion to see-through shirts and jeans that showed off his arse. But Draco liked the clothes and the boys and who gave a fuck what other narrow-minded people thought? 

But this was Weasley, Harry’s best friend. All of the insecurities Draco held because of his choice in boyfriend came flooding back through him. Harry _was_ the Head Auror. He shouldn’t be seen with Draco at all.

Weasley opened his mouth as if to add further to his arguments condemning Draco’s suitability as Harry’s boyfriend when he stopped suddenly, eyes opened wide at his view of something over Draco’s head.

“That’s enough, Ron.” The voice was clipped and harsh. “I’m tired of you bad-mouthing Draco. I’m with him, I like him, end of story.” Harry stood over Draco, glaring daggers at Weasley across the table. Weasley seemed to shrink into himself and cower behind his pint.

“Let’s get out of here, Draco.”

Draco finished his wine and stood up, following Harry out of the Leaky Cauldron and down Diagon Alley. They were heading in the opposite direction of Draco’s flat but Draco didn’t want to point that fact out to a visibly-seething Harry Potter.

“I hate how he does that. It’s none of his damned business who I date!” Harry’s anger was palpable as he continued stomping down the alley.

“He has a point though, Harry. You _are_ the Head Auror. It might be a good idea if...”

Harry spun around so quickly that he startled Draco into taking a step back.

“If what, Draco? If we split up? The only people that our split would make happy are the people I don’t give a damn about anyway. If there’s one thing I deserve, it’s the right to live how I choose without my entire life being dictated by others!” Harry met Draco’s gaze head on. “Don't ever change. Not for me; not for anybody else. You’re perfect the way you are.”


End file.
